The Administrative Core will be responsible for providing scientific administration and coordination, fiscal oversight and administrative support for this program project, keeping the Program a highly integrative and interactive consortium. The Core will coordinate travel arangements and phone conference calls for Porgram scientific group meetings among investigators at the Brigham and Women's Hospital, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, Harvard Medical School, University of Pittsburgh and the University of Washington. This will include annual program meetings for investigators to share data, plan future studies, and discuss how the Program will be optimally managed to enhance scientific communication and futher collaboration. The Core will coordinate the administrative aspect of annual porogress reports and renewal of subcontract agreements, and will liaison between the grant offices of each institution and the grant and contract officer at the Brigham and Womens Hospital. The Core will be directed by Dr. Vijay K. Kuchroo together with Ms. Joyce Morin (Research Administrator, Center for Neurologic Diseases).